Birthday Promise
by morganaDW
Summary: 1-shot. It's Sam's birthday and Dean plans to keep a promise. Set S11. (Dean/Sam)
**Birthday Promise**

Summary: _1-shot. It's Sam's birthday and Dean plans to keep a promise. (Dean/Sam)_

Pairing: _Dean/Sam_

Tags/Warnings: _No tags and just the usual warnings for Wincest type things._

Spoilers: _Don't think so._

Disclaimer: _I own nothing._

Author Note: _I know, it's been awhile and because it has been awhile I make no promises._

 **~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

The loud blaring music of Asia's Heat of the Moment echoing through the bunker had Sam Winchester's eyes snapping open and rolling out of bed like a shot. "I am going to kill him. I will kill him. I will hurt him. I will hide all those damn cassette tapes in the Impala. I will…huh? Whoa! What?"

Still half asleep and struggling to wake up while also deciding which end his older brother should meet for not only managing to blare music loud enough to be heard in the nearly sound proof rooms of the old Men of Letters bunker but having to choose the one damn song that Sam still despised with a burning passion ever since that whole Mystery Spot deal had gone down, Sam wasn't fully alert when he bolted out his bedroom door.

Not expecting a threat or an attack, the younger Winchester was suddenly shocked awake fully when the second he cleared his door a strong hand caught his wrist and before Sam could blink much less think to fight he found himself shoved face first into the wall near his door with his one arm twisted up behind his back and the feel of a solid body trapping him there.

"What the…mhmm!" Sam was now fully awake but his brain was still fighting to catch up. He'd started to tense, to try to use his free hand to push himself back off the wall even as he was twisting his head with a string of questions ready only to start to feel the first surge of concern when a gag was shoved in his mouth a second before something covered his eyes.

Gags and blindfolds were two things Sam hated. He had learned to handle a gag when used by someone he trusted but losing his sight as well as his ability to voice concern or stop whatever the hell this was had him tensing; free arm starting to move on instinct when he felt strong fingers catch his wrist to pull it down behind him and soon felt both his wrists being secured by cuffs.

"Don't move. Don't fight. Mine."

The deep voice had Sam freezing in place while trying to settle his heart as well as the building nerves this unexpected attack had brought in him.

Of course he recognized the voice. Dean's voice was the one that Sam would recognize to his dying day but the slight edge, the harder, colder tone it had right then made following either of those orders a little harder than they normally would've been because even when their sex went rough his brother's voice hardly ever changed.

There were only a few times when Sam heard this tone and neither had been good ones as he recalled with a shudder that was more fear than lust.

It took a couple deep breaths out his nose and a lot of silent lecturing of his own nerves before Sam was able to stay still and not try to resist when those same hands turned him around and swiftly shoved him back against the wall; the feel of a lean but hard body pressing up against him made him tense but he stayed still.

The eerie silence in the hall started to make Sam even more creeped out. Usually his brother was constantly talking to him in some wall, be it the best and dirtiest things that Dean could think up because he loved that he could still make Sam blush or simple orders if they'd decided to take things a little into another side of things. This silence now started to make Sam fear his first thoughts might've been right.

Unaware that he'd tensed again or that he must have not been breathing, Sam jerked at the sudden feel of Dean's hand pressing against the center of his chest followed by a sharp 'Breathe, dammit!' command and on instinct Sam did.

Calloused fingers slowly glided over Sam's bare chest, a slow measured touch until finally Sam's chest was rising and falling normally again. "Good boy. Now…nod for me. Do you recognize my voice?"

Sam considered a bitch face at the stupidity of that question but decided it might not be a wise move so he merely gave a short, almost jerky nod to acknowledge that he did.

"Since I blindfolded you for the moment I can't prove to you that I'm me like I can tell you're freaking out about, Sam, so…to prove that I am, that I'm not a demon or a damn shifter or anything else you might be considering in that too smart brain, I'm going to put something in your hand that I want you to hold onto until I take it back or you drop it if you want this stopped. Okay?"

Sam gave a slightly stronger nod. He felt a hand on his shoulder move him forward so Dean could reach behind him and place something into Sam's hand before pressing his fingers closed around it.

Shifting his fingers a little so he could try to feel what had been placed there to prove that this was his brother and not something he shouldn't be, it took Sam a couple of seconds before slowly the outline of the item began to sink in and then he was tensing for another reason. He was also suddenly very glad he couldn't see or speak right then as he swallowed thickly.

"You can bitch at me tomorrow for going through your personal box of treasures that you thought I didn't know you kept," Dean had begun to speak, hands pressing against Sam's shoulders to push him back fully against the wall but he'd watched the already pale and worried face and knew the second what he'd placed in his younger brother's palm registered.

"I'd wondered if you had it. When I'd gone back to the motel to get it and I checked with the owner who said the trash can had been empty when they cleaned the room after we'd left, I'd wondered if you'd picked it up but…figured I'd hurt you enough by dropping it to risk bringing it up and hurting you again so…I waited," he kept his touch firm, warning as he held Sam against the wall but didn't miss the tear the slipped from under the blindfold. "I figured you'd either tell me or give it to me when you thought it was time. Would you have, Sam?" he asked in the same rough tone when he saw the tight nod.

Sam wasn't sure what had brought this on or what was happening or even where it was going but the feel of the little horned bronze amulet that had once been the symbol of their bond as brothers until angels had come between them years ago made him feel a little safer that this was his brother or at least that it wasn't his brother being possessed or possibly replaced by a damn shapeshifter like had happened in St. Louis.

"Hey! Breathe and settle down, Sam!" Dean's sharp voice snapping had gotten through again and Sam realized he'd allowed the blindfold and the memories of St. Louis to bring him close to a rare panic attack until he felt strong fingers squeezing his shoulder while Dean's other hand once again had gone to the center of his chest like it always did when seeking to reassure or comfort his brother. "This is not working if you keep forgetting to breathe," he complained in disgust. "I'm going to lead you someplace and once we're there, I'll give you another reassurance that I'm me…or is that what you're scared over, little brother?"

Sam had once again got his breathing under control when he had to remind himself that he was safe, that this was his brother and nothing else. Then he heard Dean's next comment and went still as he was tugged away from the wall. He had not wanted to consider that memory since he didn't think with the damn Mark gone that there was any chance of that side of his brother ever returning…now he had a brief second to consider it when he felt warm lips ghost over his face.

"No pain. No shame, baby boy," Dean whispered against Sam's ear and instantly felt the change come over his brother when he relaxed for the first time since waking up to Asia and a song that Dean knew his brother still couldn't hear without either glaring or clinging. "Do you understand what that means?"

Sam did and nodded instantly. Hearing those words gave him more reassurances that whatever this was that his brother was doing had a reason and that it was fully Dean in control because other than the one nickname that only Dean could use he knew if there was any of that demon back inside his brother that there would have been some of both pain and shame. Only Dean, only his big brother, could care enough to say those words to him in middle of what might look like a weird BDSM game if anyone could see them right then.

Even with strong and sure fingers holding onto his arm to guide him, it still wasn't easy for Sam to walk while blindfolded as it left him feeling lightheaded and he couldn't quite place the direction they were heading in since everything seemed off to him then.

The floor of the bunker felt cold under his bare feet. Then he heard Dean warn him the steps would be coming up and suddenly Sam knew where they were going.

"Only you would fully relax once you figure out I'm taking you to the dungeon while having you cuffed, gagged and blindfolded," Dean chuckled, having felt Sam's shoulders relaxing the rest of the way once his brother must have figured out where they were going. "I really should worry about you, Sammy. Or maybe I should worry about me and the fact that this is what I considered a pretty good birthday present for my pain in the ass baby brother."

Sam stumbled slightly at this, surprised but then guessed he shouldn't have been. He'd nearly forgotten that today was his 33rd birthday and with their struggle to put the Darkness back in her box he'd just figured Dean had as well. Now he knew that hadn't been the case.

The bunker had a lot of rooms in it that they'd explored and some that they hadn't yet. Sam knew his brother had once liked the one with all the cool chains and they'd used it more than a few times…before the whole Mark of Cain, Dean dying, and stalking Sam thru the bunker with an axe thing had happened.

Since then, it was harder for Sam to get his brother to go to the slightly kinky side of things like they'd once played at so he was a little surprised that Dean was doing this. He waited to hear the heavy door to the dungeon open, the slide of the bookcase door but the sound he did hear was of a door that made Sam frown a little around the gag in his mouth.

"I know you were expecting the whole chains and rough sex thing when I jumped you in the hall and I'm not saying before the night is up…hell, before the week is up since I plan on us using your birthday as an excuse to make out all over this damn place that we won't end up in there but…" Dean paused as he led Sam through a door he'd just opened to smile while letting his lips glide over his brother's throat, to up his neck until he got to his ear. "Remember what I promised you on _my_ birthday, baby boy?" he asked in a low, deep, husky voice as he drew the sensitive earlobe into his mouth by drawing it with his teeth and heard the first low moan that he knew was pleasure rather than the fear he'd sensed earlier. "Remember what you asked if I'd do for you on _your_ birthday?"

Sam figured his eyes were wide open behind the damn blindfold that he now desperately hoped would be removed if Dean was even remotely serious since he did fully recall his brother's birthday and their teasing discussion of installing a stripper pole in one of the rooms and Dean stripping for Sam if they were both still alive on his birthday.

It had been a joke. Sam loved watching his brother undress at any time but when Dean did the slow teasing peel of his shirt over his head like he would do to tease him then Sam's imagination went into over drive. That day in the bunker's garage when Sam had given his older brother a unique birthday present of his own, he'd been joking at first about Dean stripping for him. When his brother had actually replied seriously it was something Sam found interesting but knew he'd never bring it up again. Now he wasn't sure what the hell Dean was up to.

"Sit," Dean said, hand pressing down on Sam's shoulder to coax his brother to sit. "I'm cuffing your hands to the chair and I'm leaving the gag in for a bit long so keep my amulet in your hand. That's your safety line. If you want to stop, you let it drop. Understand me?" he asked as he knelt to uncuff Sam's hands from behind his back but was quick to tie them to the solid arms of the chair with ropes he'd already attached. "There is a reason for the kink, just in case you were wondering," he decided to add once Sam's hands were secured to the older Winchester's satisfaction and his teasing fingers reached for the sweat pants that he'd pulled down before letting Sam sit. "And…yeah, you're starting this off naked, baby boy."

Sam groaned behind the gag, part in desire from the pure sex and honey tone Dean now had and frustration that he feared he knew what would be coming next. The feel of rough denim touching him as he felt Dean straddle his lap instantly had Sam's cock interested as it jumped and he shuddered.

"I promise to give you the best strip tease I can, Sammy," Dean murmured while slowly kissing around the gag, licking over Sam's lips as they stretched over the ball gag. He feathered his fingertips up over Sam's chest, teasing already hardening nubs before going up to slowly pull the blindfold off and watching as Sam's eyes blinked furiously until they cleared to lock on to his. "Happy Birthday, Sammy," he said quietly. "Okay with this?"

It took Sam's eyes time to adjust to seeing again but when they did and he locked them with deep, intense green he nodded; groaning low behind the gag as Dean eased off of him, letting a denim covered knee once again brush his cock but then the next groan was pure frustration when he felt the dreaded cock ring be hooked at the base and heard his brother's low throaty chuckle.

"You were half hard when you woke up, kiddo. You'd come even before I get the jeans off so…this is so we can draw this out a little longer," Dean explained but had made certain he hadn't hooked the ring too tight, leaning up to frame his brother's face between his palms to see that hazel eyes were already almost all pupil. "This will be the only time I do this so enjoy," he murmured before stunning Sam by placing a soft kiss over both of his eyelids and then against the center of Sam's brow. "Love you, baby boy."

Sam had to force the lump of raw emotion out of his throat at not only the kisses but the words since he'd accepted early on that his anti-emotion brother only let his shields down, would only come close to admitting real emotions when they were intimate but still it usually only happened towards the end, when Sam was half asleep.

To hear Dean say that he loved him in that tone, with that nickname and with those kisses was an even better present to Sam than he figured was about to on when he finally looked at his brother fully and was glad for the gag since it would've been embarrassing for both of them if his tongue had fallen out like in some old cartoons he recalled watching as a kid.

Ever since they'd been teenagers living out of ratty motel rooms Sam had known that his brother had a body to die for. Hell, it had been watching his cocky as hell teenage brother flirt with the girls in the schools they attended, watching Dean come out of a shower that had first convinced Sam he might not be gay but he sure as hell was for Dean.

At 16, Dean had been lean and wiry. Now at 37 and at 6'1", Dean Winchester still had a body to die for and Sam, silently, was thrilled that he was the one who got to see it.

Dean was lean, not as broad shouldered as Sam but had an upper body strength that wasn't obvious to many but Sam knew it and as he took in the well fitted jeans, the tight black t-shirt that actually did show the muscles his brother had but didn't show off often, Sam suspected why Dean had tied him to the chair.

"Yeah, you want to touch too much when we play and since I have plans for this you had to keep those hands to yourself, little brother, " Dean chuckled as he stepped back, allowing Sam to look his fill since he'd known that was what his brother was doing. "I gagged you because while you still can't out talk me, you do tend to be bossy as hell, Sammy…and there's the bitch face I've been waiting for," he laughed when Sam's eyes narrowed at him and he frowned as best as he could from around the gag. "Be good or I'm playing Asia while I do this."

Sam debated flipping his brother off for that comment when he suddenly realized that sometime Dean had actually installed an actual stripper pole in the former storage room. A stripper pole that his brother was now casually leaning against and Sam's eyes moved back to his.

"Getting this thing installed without you finding out wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done and don't ask me the questions Jodi asked when I had to have her distract you on the phone that day," Dean began as he straightened, fingers moving up the pole. "No promises on how this part goes so enjoy."

Sam honestly would've said, if he could, that Dean didn't have to worry about the pole and to just strip so they could move on to sex but the second music began to play, turned down in the smaller room, he was now pretty certain that he would be digging into just what the hell his older brother might have done in those four years they were apart because as Sam watched Dean now he knew this was not something new.

The song by Warrant seemed to fit the mood but Sam wasn't paying attention to the music as he was trying to split his attention between watching the way Dean's body, tight and lean in still too many clothes in Sam's opinion, moved on that pole with a skill that took the younger man's breath away.

He watched as long fingers finally reached for the hem of the black t-shirt to give it a slow, almost intentionally teasing tug up to reveal tanned and toned skin an inch at a time until Dean's lips quirked up as Sam made noises behind the gag.

"Impatient much, Sammy?" he teased but did finally give the shirt a tug that peeled it up and over his head, letting it drop to the floor before letting his fingers unsnap his jeans but left them alone after that to go back to moving on the pole. "Want me to tell you how hot you are to me right now? How hot it is to see you naked, cuffed to that chair with that gag in and can watch you get harder by the second as I use this pole for more than just teasing you?"

Sam was having to remind himself to breathe out his nose when he nearly forgot to breathe at all when he watched Dean's legs wrap around the pole as he slid up and down slowly in a way that both turned Sam on and also told him what his brother was doing; arms flexing as if fighting the ropes in a sudden need to touch Dean.

Knowing the song was coming to an end and also knowing his patience was also coming to an end, Dean gave a spin on the pole that made both him and Sam groan before letting himself drop to the floor with his head down for the time it took him to regain some control over the burning need to touch Sam.

Lifting his head, he saw any color in his brother's eyes was gone to a thin ring of hazel as Sam watched him with his chest heaving but it was the red cheeks that told Dean in Sam's lust driven distraction that he'd forgotten to breathe and he was instantly moving.

"This is why I hate gagging you if I can't give you my full attention," he muttered, fingers quick to unhook the strap and pulling the gag out. "Look at me and try to breathe, Sam," Dean urged, gently rubbing the stretched jaw to help ease any pain as Sam's mouth closed and he stood to watch him take slow, deep breaths. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Sam's voice was rough, soft then he lost it when hot, hard lips crashed down on his to kiss him deeply. "Liked the dance," he murmured, blushing this time as he said it only to groan when fingers caught a handful of hair like Dean knew he often enjoyed to pull his head up and back when he went to turn it aside.

"Baby boy, you haven't seen anything yet," Dean said in returned with a smile that promised more but as he was about to reach for his boots he suddenly paused. "Bedroom or dungeon?" he suddenly asked.

Sam's blood was already hot from watching his brother do that sinful, slow and sexy dance on the pole so he knew his cock, stuck in that damn ring, was already hard and dripping. Looking up with eyes hazy with lust, he considered the question and the implications one had over the other. "Bedroom."

If Dean was surprised by the response, he didn't let on. Instead, in the time it took Sam to try to calm down, to stop hearing his heart in his ears, his wrists were loose and he was being tugged from the chair and into Dean's arms.

Lips and tongues clashed and battled for control as the brothers also seemed to battle to see who would control what was happening now until Sam's back hit the soft mattress of Dean's bed and felt his wrists grabbed, pinned and held above him while Dean levered himself over him on the bed.

"Still my show, little brother," Dean growled lowly in the tone that Sam knew meant he had to stay still; it was the tone and order that he knew drove his brother nuts because Sam hated to be told to stay still or not touch during sex. "And since the gag is gone and you can talk to me…let go, Sammy," he let the tone change just slightly when he went to remove the black leather cord of the amulet from Sam's clenched hand only to feel it gripped tighter, suspecting the reason. "Can I have this back now?"

Sam's mind and body were trying to get back on the same page but it was hard given that Dean's denim jeans were once again teasing his cock and Sam really wanted those off and to feel his brother touching him. Then he felt the pull on the amulet and clenched his fist as if afraid to lose it.

He felt gentle fingers on his jaw, lifting it up so their eyes could meet when he heard Dean ask him if he could have the amulet back. Sam hesitated a second, trying to gauge to brother's face before he slowly opened his fingers to nod.

"Thank you, Sammy," Dean murmured, placing the cord over his head and allowing small amulet to drop back against his chest; feeling an odd tightness in his chest loosen the second he felt the familiar weight and this time when he kissed Sam it was softer but with just as much emotion. "Thank you."

The emotions between them was huge right then and while usually Sam would take any excuse to have one of these moments with Dean, this night he wanted something more. "Lose the jeans now?" he asked hopefully and loved that he got to hear the full deep laugh of his brother that had seemed to be even rarer lately.

"Bossy, Sammy, you are very bossy. It's a damn good thing I love you," Dean smiled, catching Sam's bottom lip between his teeth to gently tug on it until he got the moan of want he knew he could. Then he moved off the bed to stand there a moment, watching as Sam tossed his hair out of his face so he'd have a view for this while he took his time to look at his brother's body as he laid on his bed.

Only once he was certain he had Sam's full attention did Dean's long fingers go through the process of unbuttoning every button on the button fly jeans he'd put on for just such a reason. He could see Sam's fingers dig into the mattress as he took his time, adoring the glassy eyed look of pure lust he saw on the open face.

By the time the last button was open, Dean was pretty sure he was burning this pair of jeans because that had actually taken a lot longer than he'd expected and he could tell by the thin sheen of sweat on Sam's body that his little brother was at his limit and he wasn't much better.

Stepping closer to the bed to reach for Sam's hand, Dean let those curious fingers ease into his now open jeans to watch as Sam's eyes almost rolled back in his head at the realization that during all of this his older brother had gone commando.

"Kill me or fuck me, one or the other," Sam groaned while he watched the jeans be skimmed down Dean's legs until finally he could see all of Dean and was pretty sure he was now glad he had that cock ring on or else he'd have come long before now.

Dean chuckled and caught Sam's hands in both of his so he could mesh their fingers while pressing them above Sam's head on the bed, legs straddling his brother to keep him pinned for the moment. "No, I won't do either," he said while kissing Sam deeply, tongue slipping inside to play and explore while Sam's body shuddered with need now. "I will make love with you though if that would work for you?"

"Yes, God, yes," Sam's hips arched up, needy and angry looking cock really wanting contact of some kind but already knew when Dean let go of one hand to reach for the lube that he was going to lose his mind. "Dean, if I promise to do nothing all day tomorrow but lay in your bed and suck you off…would you this one damn time not prep me?"

"When the hell have I ever touched you in any way without stretching you?" Dean shot back with an eye roll much like Sam was prone to give him. "I will take you up on that interesting offer though but you are getting this ass stretched or else my dick ain't coming close to it," he caught another handful of hair to give a slightly more painful yank, not to hurt intentionally but because he knew he needed to distract his brother. "I drew this out too long. I know you have to be in pain but I won't, I said I never would, and I won't ever touch you without prepping you, Sammy.

"I didn't when you were 17 and no matter how kinky or rough the shit we have done got I always gave you some prep so you weren't hurt," he slid to the side, lips now moving over Sam's face in slow kisses while he coated his fingers with the lube out of sight before sliding them between long legs and back. "If you want, I can get you off and then…"

Sam's head was shaking, hearing the offer but also feeling the gentle, probing touch of a slick fingertip rubbing along his puckered hole and knew he had to calm down. He understood that Dean would not rush this and he also could tell Dean's own cock, hard and dripping, was just as angry as his so with willed the last of his patience to the surface. "Kiss me?"

"Now that is something I will always do," Dean's smile was slow, sultry but also the one only Sam got to see. "Happy Birthday, Sammy," he whispered into the kiss this time and felt Sam's tense body go limp which would make stretching him a little faster.

Sharing kisses, tongues playing in each other's mouth, Dean gave Sam a nod that it was okay to touch him which he hoped would also distract his brother as he now worked to scissor two fingers into loosening inner muscles.

By the time Sam had shifted and squirmed until he could run his mouth over a few scars Dean on his chest, the older brother was fairly certain he was going to be the one to come early but he made no move to stop Sam since he enjoyed both the feel of his brother's mouth on him and also the soft sounds Sam made without being away of it.

"Roll over for me?" he asked, voice tight with a need that told Sam this time was going to be fast; which he was totally fine with.

With a nod, Sam easily rolled to his stomach. He was moving to get his knees under him before Dean could tell him to. "Dean?" he waited until his brother's eyes, a thin ring of green showing by now, lifted to meet his as Dean moved behind him. "Thank you for this."

"Sammy, I still haven't told you that we're going to a ball game and then out to whatever place you want to eat at for your birthday yet," Dean saw the surprise and knew it had been too long since they'd had a chance to do things like that. "Unless you have other ideas on how to spend your birthday?"

"Umm, after you get in me and I pass out from mind blowing sex with you?" Sam groaned as he felt the tip of Dean's cock slowly being eased past the rim of his well stretched hole, fingers digging into the headboard of his brother's bed to resist the need to either touch himself or try to grab onto Dean's too damn short hair. "If I asked you to just make me burgers and fries and make love to me all day…can we?"

Dean had been focusing on not losing control the second his cock was sheathed in still tight heat as Sam's body moved back on instinct when he lost some of that to look up in surprise, swallowing thickly and considering the places in the bunker that they had yet to christen and suddenly deciding the money he'd spent on box seats to the Royals game was not as vital as seeing his little brother's dimples pop like they did when he agreed to that plan.

Of course Dean also knew nothing compared to when he got to hear Sam go off on a mumbled string of Latin once he gave a few more rolls of his hips and finally his cock hit the spot inside his brother that Dean knew how to hit without error.

"Hmm, we will never have to worry about demons in this place since I'm pretty sure you just did the exorcism spell backwards and forwards," he groaned while kissing and sucking little marks over Sam's jaw and neck as they found a rhythm to move that suited them both and Dean's fingers slid down Sam's chest to tease him until he found the cock ring and let it drop at the same time as his teeth caught Sam's earlobe and he gave a solid thrust that had Sam screaming his name and coming without any further hands on action from Dean. "There's my boy," he murmured.

Dean watched Sam's face as his climax hit him. Even after all this time, after all the crap they'd gone through and probably would still face it was at times like this, when it was just them and like this, bodies moving as one, in perfect sync with the other, that he could still see bits of the innocent, naïve, happy boy his brother had once been.

Out of all the things that Dean felt guilt for, it would always be the strain and issues he'd allowed to come between them so often that he'd carry the longest but as he felt Sam's body move against him, felt his body tighten around him and he let his own orgasm carry him over the cliff the hunter vowed to make damn sure everyone including allies and enemies understood who was the stone cold number one in his life.

"Love you, baby boy," he murmured as he wrapped his fingers around Sam's softening cock to help his brother milk his orgasm to its limit and only pulled his hand back when he heard the soft whimper and felt Sam go limp as his sexed out body finally gave out on him.

Using the last of his waning strength to give another roll of his hips, Dean had to be quick to catch himself as well as shift Sam when he rolled them to their sides on the bed.

"Fuck, the kid's gonna kill me one of these days," he mumbled, body exhausted and longing to join his sexed out but sleepily smiling brother in sleep but stayed still until his body cooled and his heart rate settled before slowly, carefully slipping out only to freeze when he heard the low mumble. "No, I'm not leaving you and yes, you are sleeping with me but first I have to wipe us off and find you some clothes since we both know I have zero control if I try to sleep with you and you're naked."

Dean had learned that lesson when his brother had been 23 and they'd started their not-so brotherly relationship back up again and Sam had still been emotionally raw. He'd thought Sam would sleep after they'd made love so hadn't bothered dressing either of them. The next thing Dean knew, he'd been woken up to his little brother's knee rubbing his budding erection and Sam's mouth sucking marks on his neck…in his sleep. The rest just happened as Dean told a smiling Sam later on.

He heard an unhappy mutter but quickly used his t-shirt to wipe them both down good enough to sleep a little before pulling a pair of sleep pants on his clingy brother and a pair for himself and then dropping back on the bed; smiling when the second he did he felt Sam curl into him like he had done since he'd been small and they'd shared a bed.

"Enjoy the show, Sammy?" he asked while letting his fingers stroke back through sweat soaked long dark hair, making sure his fingers touched Sam's scalp just because he knew his brother arched like a cat sometimes with just that touch.

"Yep," Sam was half asleep, body and mind both sated from sex and ready to sleep for a little while. "Thanks," he murmured, prying his eyes open to offer a slow smile. "Burgers and sex?" he asked.

Dean really did enjoy how one-track minded his brother could be at certain times. "I was thinking sex, burgers, maybe a cake and then more sex but that's open to negotiations," he chuckled as Sam moved closer in his arms, fingers wrapping around the amulet like he'd done before and he felt warm lips nuzzling his jaw.

"Hmm, I was gonna be a lawyer, y'know," Sam's voice was drowsy, eyes heavy but he still fought sleep to look up as Dean made a low sound that meant he was listening. "I was pretty good at negotiations."

"Oh, I know you were," Dean smiled at that sleepy comment, waiting until he was certain Sam was half to sleep to continue. "You looked really hot in a suit at the one debate I saw you do."

Sam was settling down to sleep and recharge so he could figure out how hard it would be to get Dean to make waffles too when suddenly those words sank in and he snapped his eyes open to see his brother's calm smile watching him.

"You…you saw me debate?" he asked and then had to fight back raw tears at the nod because not only had Dean been close to him while he was at college but he'd actually come to a debate to see him do something that Dean had known was important to Sam. "You…I drank too much that night after the debate and dreamed of you. I…"

"No, one of those fancy stupid jocks slipped something in that beer you drank and it put you on your ass," Dean corrected as he shifted until Sam was on his back and he was leaning over him, not mentioning that his brother's fingers still gripped his amulet. "The jock in question got his arm broke, the rest decided it wiser to leave you alone and when you 'dreamed' me telling you that I was proud of you and that I missed you…that wasn't so much a dream," he waited for those words to gel and kissed the tears away when he saw them fall.

"I was proud of you at 18 when you walked out to find your dream. I was proud of you at 23 when you gave it up because I was too damn selfish to let you stay out and…" Dean's lips kissed over Sam's face until he got back to his lips to let the next kiss linger. "I'm proud of you, I'm proud of us now, baby boy. We will beat Amara. We will lock that ass back in the Cage no matter what vessel he's in, and then Hell and Heaven go can screw themselves because you and I will go back to the family business."

Nodding because he didn't trust himself to speak, Sam smiled fully and met the next kiss until he felt his heavy get heavy again. "Love you," he mumbled, happy with his birthday and happy that he had hopes for next year as well.

"Yeah, I love you too, Geek boy," Dean waited for Sam to drift off fully before letting his own eyes close, body relaxing since he'd personally redid the wards and spells on the bunker to keep anything and anyone out. He had who he wanted in his arms and planned to give Sam the rest of his birthday just like he said he would. "Happy Birthday, Sammy."

 **The End**


End file.
